A Stolen Thief
by Nori'sLilThief
Summary: She is a thief, doing the job she has been raised to do. Nothing more. Elise and her brothers cannot resist the chance to steal from dwarves, and the challenges that may bring. However, it isn't always simple to keep your cover, and not have anything stolen from you.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing except for my OCs, everything else belongs to Tolkien and Sir Peter Jackson and Co.**

Blue eyes followed the travelling dwarf. Watching each movement, she calculated. To say she did not like a challenge would be a lie. Unlike her previous tasks though, this one would be much harder. Dwarrow were not like the men of her race, not so easily fooled. Not so… trusting. The red head turned her head to her brother shaking her head, and both moved back into the shadows, before entering the bar.

The woman stuck her hand in a man's pocket as she walked passed, her movements unnoticed, as she walked arm and arm with her brother, placing the pocket watch into her brother's pocket. "A good night, do you not think?" The man asked the woman on his arm. "As always Gus." She affectionately called her brother by his nickname.

"I reckon, you could take every penny from that man there." Augustin whispered into his sister's ear. Pink lips pulled back into a smirk. Pulling away from him, the woman with the red hair walked over to a slightly intoxicated man, and leaned down, whispering something in his ear.

Augustin smirked from where he stood, now leaning against the bar as he waited for their other brothers to join them in the Prancing Pony. He watched as his sister's skilled hands slipped unnoticed into the man's red coat pocket as she leaned over him, feigning having dropped an earring. Most improper behaviour, but then... when had Elise ever been proper in their lives?

He kept close eyes on his sister and the strange man, any sign of a struggle and he would step in. Ordering an ale from the bar keep, he settled into watching the scene. It was clear that Elise was loosing control of the situation, and Gus stood, making his way over just as the man grabbed Elise's wrist.

"Hey- Hey now. There you are." Augustin grabbed hold of Elise's elbow, causing the man to let her go. "You have got to stop wandering off." He tutted, causing Elise to giggle. "It was shiny." The act had been pulled so often that it was like second nature, as Augustin pulled the pocket watch that Elise had placed in his pocket earlier and handed it to the man. "You have my apologies. Come along, sister." He left tugging Elise away.

Outside the siblings shared a smirk as Elise pulled the man's far more expensive pocket watch from her own pocket, just as Darrius and Denton returned from the end of the road.

"What did you see?" Gus asked.

"Dwarves. Loads of em. Going down in groups. Towards the Shire." Darrius said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Dwarves. That means gold if ever I met a dwarf." Gus replied.

"Yes, but you can't exactly-" Elise cut herself off, pulling her brothers into the dark alley. "I thought about it earlier, but dwarves are far to untrusting to steal from. I could never get close enough."

Gus trailed off darkly in thought, rubbing his stubbled chin. "I have a plan." He stated, a smirk forming on his lips. Elise exchanged a look of concern with Darrius.

"No." Elise's answer is swift as she shakes her head in disbelief. "I may be a crook, but even I'm not so evil as to do that." She is frowning deeply, trying her best to ignore Gus' dark glare. Dwarves were extremely distrusting creatures, for her to be able to even get close enough would take more than she may be willing to do.

"Look, if we successfully steal from dwarves, do you know how proud mother will be? Especially now, that we aren't children and unable to fool them."

Elise spluttered out some form of words before collecting herself. "There are many things I'm willing to do, but the work to steal from a dwarf, particularly- how many did you count?"

"Thirteen." Denton replied with an uneasy look.

"Thirteen- fucking- dwarves, Gus." Elise swore, as she massaged her temples. It would be a world of respect from their mother. Glancing at each of her three brothers, so like her and yet so different, she nodded her head.

Gus smiled widely, grinning most sinisterly. "Alright, we need to wait for them to come back- do not look at me like that Den- and out in the forest." Gus began to explain the plan to them all. Denton shook his head the entire time.

"No! Gus just, no." He near snarled at his elder brother, blue eyes raging though he did not yell.

"What other plan do you have? They'll help a woman but not three men! I am not daft." Gus snarled right back, causing Elise to jump. "Do I not have a say?" She asked only to be drowned out by the fighting of Gus and Den.

"And if this doesn't work?" "Then we try again!" "With what?!"

The elder two argued back and forth. Elise however had had enough. With her own growl, she knocked the dark heads of her brothers together and hissed in a low voice. "Would you shut your mouths before someone comes out here?!" Taking another sigh, Elise nodded her head again. "I'll do it. But you have to promise to me that you'll always be right behind me." "Always." Gus responded, though Elise felt that it had more to do with the prospect of what they may get than her safety. Gus had always been that way though. Much as Denton was the one that was never caught, and Darrius hated stealing.

The siblings looked down the alley way as a drunken man fell over, throwing up onto himself. Each pulled a disgusted looked. "Ew." Elise commented, as she stepped passed him holding her hands up to herself, her brothers following suit after her.

"Darrius, go watch out for the dwarves again." The youngest brother made as if to protest, before grumbling to himself a frown set as he turned the opposite way. Elise was sure he grumbled something about how Gus was an idiot, but paid it no mind.

 **A/N: I plan to update once a week, but please leave me a review if you enjoyed! Currently unbeta read, but with help from a friend.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing except for Elise and her family.**

"Kili, do you know what I see?" Fili asked his brother with a grin.

"What is that?" Kili asked, giving Fili his half attention.

"Trees. Nothing but trees to the left."

"You know what I see?"

"What is that?"

"Trees, trees, nothing but trees to the right!"

The brothers laughed, Fili shaking his head slightly as they continued on, the ponies taking all the steps needed.

"Do ye know what I see lads?" Bofur called looking back, cheeky grin upon his face.

"What is that?" The brothers asked in synch. "Trees to my back and… an elf." He said almost evilly, as both Fili and Kili turned around with a rather undwarf-like shriek to make sure Bofur was wrong. Both turned to him with glares as Bofur and Nori roared with laughter.

"Very funny, Bofur." Kili said before both he and Fili were breaking into laughter themselves. "We should save this one for uncle!"

Fili shook his head once more. Thorin would have their heads, but it would be worth it. Looking at Kili confirmed to him that his brother also liked the idea, and thought the consequences would be worth it.

Before long into the travel in began to rain, and whilst it was all apart of journeying, it was not desirable weather for the company. Gandalf did not seem to mind the shift in weather, and the dwarves themselves carried on, Bofur trying almost half heartedly to light his pipe and keep it lit. Bilbo Baggins however, was becoming increasingly more miserable as time went on. First he'd forgotten his handkerchief, then given a dirty part of a tunic in replacement, and now he was sure to become ill from all this rain! Not even to mention the cold. He was grateful for the shift in conversation to different wizards however.

"There is Saruman, the white, the leader and greatest of our order. Then two blue ones… you know I've quite forgotten their names." Gandalf turned back to Bilbo as if he would remind him of them.

"And the fifth? You said there were five?" Bilbo asked, becoming less downtrodden, and more interested in the conversation that he wished to admit.

"Well that would be Radagast, The Brown." Gandalf had fond memories of Radagast, even if he was considered odd by others.

"Is he a great wizard, or is he more like you?" Bilbo asked, genuinely curious of that fact. Gandalf didn't really seem useful for much except for fireworks and leading hobbits astray from their respectable lives.

Gandalf looked back at Bilbo seemingly more offended than he should have been, before turning back.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

Thorin muttered something to Dwalin at the front of the group and before Dwalin could respond, they were cut off by a scream. The entire company paused, frowns upon their faces.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked worriedly.

"Well Lad, I'd say that was a scream but-" Bofur was cut off by the yell of a single word "HELP!" Followed by echoing sobs. The voice was definitely female, but the suspicion was clear amongst the dwarves, even if some didn't show it.

The dwarves began to exchange looks, before dismounting pretty quickly, Gandalf following suit. "Wait- what if it is a trap?" Dwalin asked suspiciously.

"Does that sound like a trap to you brother?" Balin asked after there was yet another scream of "HELP ME! HELP ME PLEASE! OH PLEASE DO NOT LET ME DIE HERE!" And the loud thump of footfalls, and a thud. "NO! NO!"

There was no more convincing needed as all sprung into action, grabbing their weapons, and rushing through the forest. Even Ori with his slingshot followed the others off the path, following the sound of the voice, quick as they could.

 **A/N: I did say once a week.. but I got excited after I got those two reviews. Do I get an A+ for effort on this horrible chapter? I promise that they'll get better as time goes on, *Looks at my Dorkish Teenager friend* When one learns to help criticise more.**

 **Favourite, Follow, and Review if you enjoyed, and I shall see you all later!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin was the first to reach the woman crying on the ground as she crawled away from whatever or whoever had attacked her. Balin reached her second, and as the kindly old dwarf helped her up the rest of the company arrived, securing the area.

She was not in a good sort of way, her hair all tangled and dirty, her dress ripped up and dirty, her covered in dirty and leaves, face red from crying as she profusely thanked them over and over again.

"Now, Now, lassie, it is quite alright." Balin said trying to calm to frightened girl. "Tell me what happened?" He asked, motioning for the others to sheath their weapons as the girl looked around at them.

"Th-there," She took a moment to swallow, "There was a man, he was supposed to take me to my brothers, but he- he said that he needed my help first he said his wife was sick and that sh-she w—w-was, but there was- was no wife and he- he tried to- and then there was this- this giant- W-arg and he- he killed it, and I tri- I tried to get away, and then he f-found me, and then he-he heard you coming and he- he ran that way." She broke down into tears, covering her face in what may have been shame, Balin did not know but from what he could gather nothing other than being shaken up had happened to her.

"Shhh, it is alright now Lassie. You are safe now, I swear it on my beard." She seemed genuinely touched, and once again thanked him profusely, ignoring the other dwarves almost entirely. One look at his brother and Thorin, and Balin knew that most of the company was weary of her.

Oin chose that moment to appear, and despite being shorter than her, caused her to give her his attention. "Are you hurt?" He asked. "I don't think so." He seemed to understand her, nodded his head and said "If you need help, I am a healer." The girl nodded.

"Lassie, what is your name?" Balin asked trying to keep her calmer. "Elise." She replied, giving a slight curtsy. "I am Balin, at your service." He felt it impolite to leave her without names, and so introduce the company, who added their own 'at your service' and Gandalf, before finishing with Thorin.

"I thank you once more, but I must ask where I am?" Elise's bright blue eyes seemed to hold confusion, and Balin could not fault her for that.

"A few days away from Bree, if I were to guess." The rain had slowed to a few drips, as Balin said.

Elise's face turned pale. "Oh.. that is.." She turned quiet, frowning.

"If you do not mind my asking, where are you meant to be?" The old dwarf asked calmly.

"My brother's wished for me to meet them in a place called Laketown, but.." She trailed off, rubbing at her arm. Gandalf chose this moment to interrupt.

"We are very near Rivendell, my Lady." He said approaching, "Perhaps we could escort you there and send word to your brothers." "I- I wouldn't wish to impose." She spoke, looking around.

Gandalf ignored the many dark looks thrown his way. "I am not and escort, Tharkun, nor am I going any where near the cursed Elf city." Thorin said darkly. The red haired girl shrunk into herself, and despite being just taller than Perhaps Kili himself, seemed almost a child under the wait of Thorin's voice.

"You would leave this young girl defenceless on her own in the wild, Thorin Oakenshield?" Gandalf near barked.

"It is fine, truly. I could find my way back to Bree…" Elise interrupted, playing at her fingertips.

"Bree is further away that Rivendell is, we need not even enter Rivendell Thorin." Gandalf said.

Thorin appeared near contemplating it before Dori interrupted them "Why are we even arguing about this? The girl is lost and away from home!" The mother hen dwarf stated, despite giving the aura of not trusting her.

"It doesnae sit well with me to just leave her." Bofur said, Bombur nodding next to him. Bifur let out a string of words in a harsh language that Elise herself did not understand, and found rather intimidating.

"Uncle," Fili said, gaining attention to himself, "As Gandalf said, we do not even need to enter Rivendell, and it is closer than Bree."

Thorin brooded darkly, glancing at Gloin and Dwalin, before he nodded his head. "We shall take you to Rivendell, though we shall not step into it." He said with an authoritive tone. The other dwarves took his word as law.

"I thank you immensely, I am in your debt, truly." Elise said, curtsying low to the dwarf.

 **Short chapter, but hey I'm working on it here, Elise tells me what to write and I write. Favourite, Review and Follow if you enjoyed, I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

"We'll set up camp here." Thorin announced as he looked around the open clearing, the rain finally having stopped.

"A farmer and his wife used to live here…" Gandalf mumbled to himself as he inspected the broken down house.

"Gloin! Oin! Get a fire going." Thorin commanded, Gloin responding with an "Aye."

"Are you alright, milady?" Elise turned to the soft voice, smiling at the dwarf all bundled up in knitted things, and hair just lighter than her own perhaps. "I am fine, master dwarf." "You can call me-" The dwarf was interrupted by the call of an older dwarf, with eccentric braids that Elise felt slightly jealous of, as she'd never have the skill to do that.

"Ori! Come here." Ori's shoulders dropped as he hurried over to the older dwarf. Elise took a moment to assess what weapons each dwarf carried. Ori had merely a sling shot, Thorin a sword, Dwalin has some form of hammer. Many of the dwarves had their own form of weapon, from axe to the funny hatted dwarf's pick axe.

She played with her fingertips, assessing mannerisms, before turning to two young looking dwarves. It was strange, that both seemed familiar to her in a way. Perhaps she had stolen belongings from them before? She would not doubt it. She had picked the pocket of many a dwarf as a child. Her mind was made up as she approached the two dwarves, smiling sheepishly.

"I shall admit, it is not often I have seen dwarves this far from mountains." She spoke calmly, petting at a pony.

The blonde dwarf raised his eyebrows, exchanging a glance with the darker one. "You travel a lot then Miss?" He asked, to which Elise nodded.

"You could say that. My family are merchants; we travel to the Blue Mountains regularly."

"From Lake Town?" The darker one… Ki… Kili was it? If her mind placed the name right, it was Kili asking. Or Fili. One of them was Fili and the other Kili, her mind just would not tell her which it was at this moment.

"No." Elise giggled slightly. "Archet, not Lake Town."

Again the dwarves exchanged a look before shrugging, the blonde one seemed to be about to say something when he was interrupted by the wizard.

"Myself, Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day."

Watching the wizard storm off and away, Elise couldn't help but think that that was how she felt about her brothers some days. "Is he always like that?"

"Not really." Kili replied, causing Elise's attention to go to him… And the weapon he used.

"Is that a bow?" She asked.

Kili looked down before nodding. "Yes…"

"I apologise, I have just… never seen a dwarf wield a bow before. Something about it being a weapon of elves."

The look on his face was one Elise rather expected, a little taken aback a little bit wanting to defend himself, so she chose to compliment him- what matter way than to learn someone's secrets. "I think it's quite honourable. That you use whatever weapon works best for you."

Without another word, she nodded her head with a smile and made her way over to the largest dwarf, to see if perhaps she could help him prepare the dinner.

Fili and Kili exchanged a look before going on the pony duty.

"He's been a long time." The hobbit said looking off into the forest.

"Who?" The dwarf with the hat asked. Elise felt he was Bofur. She'd never had to remember so many names before. Eru help her.

"Gandalf." Bilbo responded, turning back to Bofur.

"He's a wizard! He does as he chooses. Here, do us a favour," Bofur said, smiling to both Elise and Bilbo, "Take this to the lads." He said, handing one bowl to Bilbo, and the other to Elise. "Of course!" She said, as she pushed Bilbo forward to get his feet moving.

All afternoon she had made sure she seemed helpful and willing, and she learnt a lot that way. Bofur and Bombur were of the more trusting nature than any of the others. Fili and Kili also, who were Thorin's nephews. She'd have to write all she'd learnt down, as this was no ordinary heist.

Away from the fire light, it grew darker, and Bilbo and Elise noticed that the two dwarves stood watching the ponies. Elise frowned as Bilbo offered a bowl to Kili, only to be ignored. Bilbo standing in the middle, and Elise standing next to Fili, both looked at the two brothers.

"Is something the matter?" Elise nearly asked, but Bilbo asked instead.

"We're supposed to be looking out for the ponies." Elise nearly sighed right there, Dwarves and their…

"Only we've encountered a slight problem." Elise gave Fili a suspicious look. How could anyone have any sort of problem watching _ponies_ of all things?

"We had sixteen." "And now there's fourteen." Elise really did sigh this time. That was a problem… "How on Arda did you lose two ponies?" She found herself asking, before trying to count them herself.

Neither Fili nor Kili answered the question, as they all began to examine the ponies.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing." Kili announced.

This was very bad.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, that's not good. That is not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?" Bilbo said after a pause of silence.

Not even one day she was here, and already something had gone wrong. Elise nearly groaned then and there.

Fili exchanged a glance with Kili and said "No. Best not bother Thorin with this." He tried to give Bilbo a convincing look. "As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it."

Bilbo seemed to take that in stride and looked around, noticing some uprooted tress. "Well, uh...look some -something big uprooted these trees." He stuttered out.

Elise sighed, trying her best not to look bored as she drawled out an "Oh Really? I could not tell."

"That was our thinking." Kili added on, after giving the woman a look of concern. His brother wasn't far behind in that.

Bilbo nodded his head continuing in his deduction. "Something very big, and possibly quite dangerous."

Elise was sure her brain might just have... stopped. Obviously. She mouthed to herself, rolling her eyes.

"Hey! There's a light. Over here! Stay down." Fili announced, tugging Elise down as Kili pushed Bilbo forward, the four of them making their way closer to the fire while remaining covered in the darkness. Harsh laughter could be heard, and Elise frowned. If it was her brothers laughing she was going to throw a fit, it didn't sound like them but they had pulled these kinds of jokes on her before.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked the question Elise would never, because she couldn't well see with Fili's hair in the way. She made an aggressive motion at him from behind, because he was stopping her view.

"Trolls." Kili replied, seemingly ready to jump up. "Well there is your very large and possibly quite dangerous something." Elise said, nearly falling backwards as Fili and Kili ran towards the fire to get closer. She pushed the bowl she held into Bilbo's hands and followed after.

Elise leaned around a tree, thankful for her taller height. She caught a glimpse of a troll carrying two ponies, one under each arm. Her eyes widened almost in delight. She had never seen a troll before- and what ugly things they were! It almost delighted her to see one so close.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty! I think they're going to eat them, we have to do something." Elise closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. That hobbit never shut up did he? Elise sure as Mordor would not be doing anything about this. She had plans to not die until a ripe old age, rich beyond measure.

Kili it seemed had other ideas. "Yes; You should. Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small." Looking over at the Hobbit and dwarf, Elise smirked into the tree as Bilbo tried to protest. "N -n- no ."

"They'll never see you." Kili said nodding his head, almost with an encouraging smile.

"No, no, no..." Bilbo spluttered.

Elise stepped away from the tree, and Fili guided her passed him, helping her over a fallen log.

"It's perfectly safe! We'll be right behind you." Fili came quick to add to his brother's words, saying "If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl."

Fili pushed Elise to go back to camp and she did so without hesitation. When she arrived huffing, she gained the attention of Bofur. "Oi, where's Bilbo?"

"With Fili and Kili. Something about losing ponies, trolls, a couple of owls, I'm really not sure anymore." She made the most bewildered look she could manage.

"Trolls, ye say?" Bofur repeated, causing the camp to go silent, as Fili, followed by Kili, crashed out of the forest, into the camp.

 **A/N:** **It's been too long, Althought I completely forgot to update this story here! To my lovely reviewers-**

drwatsonn: Interesting start. It's been a while since I've stumbled across a good thief fic in this fandom, so I look forward to reading more and finding out more, especially what their mother is like for them to be so invested in the business of thieving... Until next time! xx

 **Thank you very much! I've been trying to change it up a little bit. Their mother is a character I'm heavilly interested in myself, and .. of course Elise being somewhat like her in a way that will be discovered.**

Adeleidhis This is awesome. I can already tell this will be an awesome story. Nori, Balin and Dori are my favs. in that order. I look forward to reading more and seeing what happens next. I'm super excited. (_)

 **Im super excited too! Thank you lovely (I have a massive crush on Nori myself, he's lovely no matter how much he'd try to hide it. the silly dwarf) Balin and Dori are wonderful! I'm super excited too! I need to get writing, the joys of planning and not writing straight off the bat!**

Adeleidhis: You are going to update a new chapter to this right? XD I love this story, original, unique! I can't wait for more!

 **Of course I shall update! Whenever I remember too 3 Thank you my lovely! I can't wait for more either.**


	6. Chapter 6

Elise watched the dwarves grab their weapons, as she was instructed to stay. She sat on a log folding one leg over the other she watched the dwarves disappear into the forest.

"You really are lucky that Dwarves are as thick as they are, else we would be done for don't you think?" She said a knowing smirk on her lips.

"Not everyone is as perceptive as you Muinthel." She heard the voice of Don say, and she turned around to grin at her brothers. Standing she made a glance towards the forest. "What's the bet they all die going against trolls?"

"10 gold pieces." Gus stated, folding his arms over his chest. "I don't know about that, Dwarves are hardy folk." Darrius spoke for perhaps the first time in a while.

Augsutin rolled his eyes. "So, what is happening?" "I have until Rivendell, but I cannot just act now. These dwarves are warriors, especially the burly Dwalin. Kili, he is an archer…" She relayed off her information to her brothers.

Four identical sets of blue eyes turned to the sound of battle cries of dwarves, and yelling in harsh voices.

"20 Gold pieces that they die." Gus updated his bet. "20 gold pieces they live." Don said if only to argue with the elder. The two had never gotten along at the best of times, and Elise could hardly stand their bickering at times.

Elise folded her arms over her chest as her eldest brothers began to argue. "These dwarves are warriors, if they die to trolls, I will kill myself." She said to Darrius.

"You are not alone there… Dwarves have died from stupidity before though." Only a year younger than Elise herself and yet Darrius seemed to be the wisest of them all.

"Shut up will you!" Augustin said to Don, growling as he turned back to Elise. "You need to work faster. They trust you enough to leave you here with their things, but this is far too obvious. Go make sure you are seen by them trying to help."

"I am no longer a child Gus, they shall think me stupid."

Gus' eyes narrowed and Elise shrunk away, nodding her head. "I shall do as you say."

She tracked her way through the forest, vaguely hearing her brothers argue… yet again.

Finding the troll camp was easy enough, and she hid at the edges. Oh Eru above… These dwarves were dead. There was no saving them. At least half of them had to be upon the spit above the fire, roasting alive, and the rest were in sacks along the ground, obviously waiting to be roasted themselves.

"Well, I tried." Elise made to stand, but her eyes caught on blue eyes staring right at her. She made a worried look at the blonde dwarf, and he shook his head, gesturing for her to leave. Nodding her head, she made it seem as if it were a hard decision.

The red haired woman made her way around the camp, careful not to be seen by others. Wizard… Come wizard. She thought as she moved around the forest. If he were a true wizard, like she had heard, then he ought to show up just in the nick of time. She made it quite a bit and she caught sight of him. "Mister Gandalf!" She called, worry lacing her tone. "The dwarve-" "Yes, I know my dear. Come along, quickly." As soon as the wizard was passed her, Elise's features melted into a smirk, before she followed along, the concerned mind set back. "But there are three trolls, we cannot defeat them!"

The wizard glanced down at her, with no words and hastened her to hurry. The sun was soon to rise by now, and she made to move faster. These dwarves were not useful dead.

"What are we going to do?" Elise whispered hurriedly.

"Turn them to stone." Gandalf replied as if it were simple.


	7. Chapter 7

In was a confusing moment for Elise as Gandalf called out in a voice not his own ". No good roasting 'em now, it'd take all night." "Don't start the argument all over-again. Bill," he said, "or it will take all night." A response came, and Elise's eyes widened once again… oh the stupidity of trolls.

"Who's a-arguing?" That was a different voice. "You are," said the first voice. The arguing stopped for a moment as the trolls set about still trying to cook them. Gandalf moved further up towards the rock, and motioned for Elise to move away into the bushes.

"No good boiling 'em! We ain't got no water, and it's a long way to the well and all," Gandalf called again in the voice he was using. "Shut up!" Said the first two voices, "or we'll never have done. And yer can fetch the water yerself, if yer say any more." "Shut up yerself!" said a third voice. "Who's arguing but you. I'd like to know." "You're a booby," said the second voice. "Booby yerself!" The third voice called!

"The dawn take you all!" Gandalf yelled in his own voice. "Who's that?" "Can we eat him too?" Elise heard the trolls ask, as Gandalf hit the stone, breaking it clear in half. Sunlight flew through the clear path, and hit everyone in a blinding light, that left the trolls turning to stone.

Elise stepped through the plants and made her way to the dwarves in sacks, pulling out her dagger, and cutting at Oin's sack, just enough so he could remove himself, before moving to free Nori, as Oin freed Thorin. Elise ignored Nori's frown until he grabbed her wrist, looking at the dagger, before releasing her and moving himself up and away to help release the other dwarves.

She had quickly stowed away her dagger back where it had been, after Nori had given it such an odd look. Standing awkwardly with her back to the dwarves as they redressed themselves, she had waited until they had begun to move away from the troll camp, and towards the troll cave, before she let herself breath properly. She regretted it. Coughing a fit and nearly retching. Bofur patted her on the back. "Just a bit 'o Troll stink!" He laughed leading her forward. It was whilst they were outside the troll cave however, that Nori decided to act. He pulled Elise away from the others and asked about the dagger.

"Where did you get it?"

"Get what?" She played innocent.

"The dagger. That is dwarven crafted if ever I've seen one." Nori replied, giving her an odd look.

"Twas a gift," Elise lied easily. "From my mother." Only partially true, as Elise had been allowed to keep the dagger after she'd stolen from two dwarves on her sixth name day. Young dwarves they had been.

Nori gave Elise an odd look, once more, the sound of approaching footsteps supposedly causing him to stop. "Nori, what is going on?" "Nothing." The complicated haired dwarf responded, giving Elise a look of apology. "My apologies my lady." He said with a smile. "No slight taken." She smiled in return.

Both turned to Fili, and the blond dwarf nodded his head, leading them back to the troll cave.

Elise took the opportunity, to escape from the awkward air. Perhaps Nori already suspected her… thieves did recognise their own after all. In the troll cave, Elise picked up a ruby, and placed it down her bodice, after making sure no one was looking. She glanced around; hating the smell of the place, yet the treasure within… she would not need to steal from the dwarves.

The wealth in the cave would not compare to the risk it would take to steal from dwarves. The respect of their mother was something Gus never threatened with an easy take, when they had another opportunity.

Exiting the cave, Elise scrunched up her nose. "Even for me, the smell is too much."

"Oh, is that so? What could smell worse?" Kili asked cheekily, drawing a grin from Fili. "Three brothers not knowing when to throw used Tunics away." Elise replied slyly, with a wink that sent not just Fili and Kili's, but also Ori's cheeks bright red. Luckily Bilbo had not seen the wink which she had given, so was rather confused as to why the dwarrow were so red.

A frown took the woman's face as she glanced to her right. "Do you hear that?" She asked. "Yes." Fili replied, standing read, his swords already in his hands, Kili's bow in Kili's hands, as the other dwarves emerged and armed themselves ready for what was coming towards them.


End file.
